Music Was His First Love
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: COMPLETE!The Phantom of the Opera is leading a happy life with a new woman. But Christine De Chagny doesn't know this and when she loses her baby, she wants revenge for the hell the Phantom has caused her. No flames! R & R! ErikMeg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or Meg or Christine or Raoul or Madam Giry or any of the Phantom of the Opera characters or songs. Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Music Was His First Love!**

**Prologue**

It had been nearly a full year since the disaster at the newly renovated Opera Populaire. Christine de Chagny was married now to the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and she was four months pregnant with his child. Christine and Raoul couldn't have been happier. But Christine thought there was something missing in her life now. Music!

Christine had just awoken from a nearly sleepless night because of the baby kicking. She rolled onto her side to get comfortable and snuggled into her husband's chest.

"Christine, are you alright?" Raoul asked, sensing some discomfort.

"I am just uncomfortable," she said, sliding her arm around his stomach. Raoul entwined his fingers with Christine's.

"It's ok. When you have the baby, there will be no more discomfort for you. I will be as devoted a father as possible," Raoul said. Christine smiled at her husband and kissed him gently. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. But her thoughts lay with another man.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deep in the depths of the Opera Populaire lay the home of the Phantom of the Opera, ghost, demon, and haunting spirit. A man who thought the love of a woman was all he needed. But it turned out that that woman loved another man, which shattered his heart. And he had never been the same.

For a few months after the disaster of **Don Juan Triumphant**, Erik had sat in the secluded darkness of his home, barely eating or drinking. He barely changed his clothes or washed. He had started to grow some facial hair as he had not shaven in a couple of months. He would just sit in a corner or at his organ, not daring to play anything, but nearly drowning himself in his own tears. But eventually he was found by Madam Giry, a close friend of his. She saw the mess he was in and knew that he needed help. So she, and her daughter Meg, vowed to get him back on his feet.

After a few more months, Erik was more like his old self again. But he had plans to renew the opera with the help of Madam Giry and Meg.

Then after nearly a full year, Erik was living happily in his lair with Meg, his fiancée by this time, and with Madam Giry living in the Opera dormitories as Erik was now the Opera Manager. But he continued to write music and opera's for the new employees to put on stage. Even though Erik was happy, little did he know that Christine Daae, now de Chagny, was thinking about him?

* * *

**I know that was kind of short but it is only my prologue. **


	2. It's Back Again, The Music of the Night!

**1. It's Back Again, The Music Of The Night!**

A doctor was summoned to the de Chagny manor late one winter evening. Christine had collapsed on the way to Raoul's study. He had carried her up to the bedroom and instructed his maids to make her as comfortable as possible. Christine was in a lot of serious pain. The doctor arrived and one of the maids led him up to the master bedroom.

"Monsieur DuChamp, I'm glad you could make it," Raoul said, hastily shaking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Christine was lying in a cold sweat in the sheets, clutching her stomach.

"Help me Raoul. Don't leave me," she said, reaching for his hand. Raoul took it and kissed it. He smiled at her.

"I am not going anywhere Little Lotte," he said to her.

**xxxxxx**

"Monsieur de Chagny, may I have a word?" Monsieur DuChamp asked Raoul. Raoul took his eyes away from Christine and followed the doctor.

"I am afraid your wife has had a miscarriage. I am so very sorry monsieur," he said to Raoul and patted his shoulder. Raoul couldn't take in this information. He started to weep.

"Raoul?" he heard Christine say. He turned back to the doctor and nodded as no words seemed to be able to come out. He headed back into the bedroom to Christine.

"I am so sorry Raoul," she said. But Raoul took her hand.

"Nonsense, Little Lotte. It is not your fault," he said. But Christine began to weep. Raoul pulled her to him and started to stroke her hair. They sat there for a while before Raoul realised that Christine had fallen asleep against him. He couldn't believe that their child was dead. He got undressed and got in beside Christine. Then he cried himself to sleep.

**xxxxxx**

Down in the labyrinth underground, Erik was walking around all of his passages, not knowing exactly what to do or where he was going. He had a lot on his mind at that particular moment. He was really happy that he was engaged to a fine young woman but, more often that not, he could hear Christine's voice in his head. He remembered back to the day when Christine took to the stage as Elisa in Hannibal. She had the voice of an Angel. But now, even though he was thinking about her, he hated her. She had left him to go with the young Vicomte. He hated that boy!

"I wish I had killed him when I had the chance," he said to himself. But suddenly he was shook out of his thoughts.

"Erik, where are you?" Meg's voice said through the deserted cavern. He smiled to himself when he realised that he would soon be married to the beautiful woman who was calling him.

"Coming, my love," he shouted back. He started to walk back to Meg. She was waiting in the kitchen for him. She didn't hear him enter the kitchen. She got the fright of her life when he came up behind her and began to kiss her neck. She turned round and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You scared me, Erik," she said. He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm sorry my love," he said when suddenly the smell of what Meg was cooking came to his nose.

"That smells good," he said. "I am going to wash up before dinner." Meg nodded and watched him walk away. She was glad to be marrying him now.

**xxxxxx**

Erik and Meg had both finished their dinner. Erik was in a quiet room in his lair where he liked to sit and read. He was reclined on the velvet and silk floor cushions in front of the fireplace wearing nothing but his pants. He had just laid his book down and was now lying with his eyes closed, looking extremely peaceful. Meg pushed the curtain in the doorway open to see his peaceful form lying there. She walked in closing the curtain behind her. His skin glowed in the dancing firelight. The white of his mask shone. She knelt beside him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Erik opened his eyes and smiled at his bride-to-be.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you my love," Meg said. But Erik shook his head.

"You didn't disturb me," he said. He sat up and made her lie between his legs with her head against his chest. He sat back slightly and he began to massage her shoulders gently with his large hands.

"Are you alright Erik?" Meg asked. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her soft, sweet tasting lips. He moved out from underneath Meg and lay next to her, pulling her into his embrace. He pulled his cloak up over them and they fell asleep on the floor in front of the dancing fireplace.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Just so you know, the title for this fic came from a song from Michael Ball's new album. It's called Music! You know what to do! Review! I know it might be a bit short but I promise that my next chapter will be longer! I will update soon peoples! Love you all x x x**


	3. Past the Point of No Return

**2. Past the Point of no Return**

Christine hadn't left the bedroom ever since she had gotten the news about her baby's death. She spoke little to anyone, not even to Raoul. She just nodded when maids brought her food, which she ate very little of. Raoul wanted to know that his wife was alright.

"Christine," he said, as he entered the bedroom. "You haven't left the bed and I am starting to worry. We could always try for another baby sometime." He hoped this would make her feel better. But she looked at him with a look of pure disgust.

"We have just lost a child and you are already thinking about another. Raoul, please leave me alone," she said and turned onto her side to sleep. He heard her start to sob.

"Ok Little Lotte, I will leave you to sleep," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He went to his study and started on some paperwork to take his mind off the situation.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was still asleep on the floor cushions as the fire began to die out. Meg was settled nicely between the cushions and Erik's chest. She yawned then opened her eyes. This had been the best night's sleep she had ever had. She turned over to see Erik still sleeping peacefully. She propped herself up on her elbows. Erik stirred and turned onto his back. But he carried on sleeping nonetheless. Meg took her finger and started to trace the muscles on his well-toned chest. But he didn't flinch. She took her finger away and started to kiss his chest. Still nothing. She moved her lips further down. Still kissing him, she looked up and saw his chest rising and falling faster than it was only seconds before. She went further down, swirling her tongue around his belly button. Her fingers grasped the button on his pants, ready to undo them when, as quick as a flash, Erik had flipped her over and was on top of her, pinning her hands to the cushions.

"You need to learn to stop teasing me," he said playfully. She smiled and blushed. Erik smiled and she saw passion in his blue eyes. Erik lowered his lips to her neck and began to suck on her creamy skin.

"I was only waking you up to ask you if you wanted breakfast," she said to him. "But Erik, do you always have an appetite for this in the morning?" His lips left her neck and he nodded. Suddenly as he was about to do other things to her, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She giggled again.

"You are tickling me," she said. He grinned wickedly. She seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Oh, no you don't Erik," she said. He was about to tickle her when she pushed him off and ran out of the room. He got up and ran after her.

"Come here Meg," he shouted after her. She was giggling like crazy. She was perilously close to the edge of the lake when Erik jumped at her and sent them both tumbling face first into the lake.

"God, that's bloody cold," he said. "I've never felt more awake in my life." Meg smiled and looked down at her white nightgown. Then she noticed Erik checking it out. It had gone completely see through.

"You two better get out of that lake before you catch a cold," a voice said from the shore. They looked over and saw Madam Giry standing there.

"Good morning mother," Meg said as Erik took her hand and helped her out the lake. She tried to cover her modesty as best she could. Madam Giry held up a towel and Meg took it.

"I am going to change," she said. I turned back to Madam Giry who was standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"What?" he asked.

"All I am going to say is that when you have guests, don't run about with your pants undone," she said. Erik wondered what she was talking about until he looked at his own pants. Madam Giry tried not to laugh.

"I have news Erik. The Vicomte de Chagny wants to be the Patron again," she said. Erik furrowed his brow.

"Is he hell getting back inside this opera house? After what he and Christine did to me. Just tell him that there is already a patron. Me!" I said. Madam Giry nodded to show her understanding. She left and Erik went to change his pants. He pulled on a pair of black ones and a black robe and went to sit at his organ. He propped his music up in front of him and began blaring out "Point of No Return." Meg went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Erik thundered away at the keys. She watched him for a minute then went back to her activities.

**xxxxxx**

Back at the de Chagny manor, Madam Giry knocked on the door. She was admitted to enter.

"Well, madam? Can I be the patron again?" Raoul asked her as he came out of his study. Madam Giry looked at her feet.

"No!" was her simple answer. The smile that was on his face faded.

"The manager of the opera says he doesn't need a patron as he has so much skill in music himself," Madam Giry said. "Now I must leave." She turned on her heel and exited the house. Raoul was mad! He went upstairs to see Christine. He knocked on the bedroom door and entered. But he nearly died when he saw what he saw. The bed sheets were made into a long rope hanging out the window and Christine was gone. Raoul ran to the balcony and looked out. The stable was open.

"Christine, what have you done? Where have you gone?" he said to himself. Then he realised.

"That bastard of an Opera Ghost must be back," he said. He went back downstairs and grabbed his sword.

"Now Opera Ghost, this will be the Point of No Return!" he said before mounting a horse and headed to the Opera Populaire.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know its mostly about Erik and Meg but I don't really care! I really hope you all like it! Please read and review. Next chapter should be up asap!**


	4. Seal My Fate Tonight!

**3. Seal My Fate Tonight**

Christine dismounted her horse when she came to the grand doors of the Opera Populaire. She tied up her horse and entered. She made her way down all the dark but newly renovated corridors. It seemed like she didn't know this place very well at all. She passed the back of the auditorium and looked over at the stage. She seemed to have a flashback about the night of **Don Juan Triumphant.**

**She was standing on the bridge with him, in his arms, feeling the warmth of him against her. He ran her hand up to her neck and held it there. She could feel all the audience's eyes on her. She was shook out of her thoughts when she heard Erik sing again.**

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of………….."**

**She pulled his mask from his face, along with his wig. He looked heart broken. **

"**I'm sorry," she whispered. But Erik wasn't taking this. He cut the rope from the chandelier and let it fall. Then he kicked a lever and they plummeted down through the stage.**

Christine continued to walk until she came to her dressing room, which now said on the door "Erik and Meg Giry, Lead Tenor and Prima Donna." Christine was stunned. She opened the door and saw no one was there and she headed for the mirror. She found the catch and slid it open so she could get through. She started down the passageway. She wanted her revenge.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was sitting in his quiet reading room again with a piece of parchment, writing down some new music. Meg came in with coffee.

"Here baby," she said. He took it from her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What are you writing my love?" she asked him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I am writing a song about how I came to love music," he said to her. She smiled back. He lay forward on his stomach. She went out of the room and left Erik alone to do his work. Erik seemed to be happy with the piece of music he had just written. He walked out of the room. Meg had gone for a lie down. But little did Erik know that Christine was watching him from her hiding place in the secret passageway? She hadn't seen Meg yet. Christine had no idea they were engaged. Erik sat down at his organ and started to play.

"**Music was my first love;**

**And it'll be my last;**

**Music of the future;**

**And music of the past;**

**To live without my music;**

**Would be impossible to do;**

**In this world of troubles;**

**My music pulls me through!"**

Suddenly Erik was put off his music by a familiar voice coming from behind the portcullis.

"Open up monster and give me Christine back," came the Vicomte de Chagny's voice. Erik stood up and turned round. He took his sword from its sheath next to the organ. He turned round to face his opponent. He pulled the lever on the portcullis to let Raoul enter. They met each other in the middle of the water.

"Why are you looking for Christine here, Vicomte? I haven't seen her since that fateful night after you left with her," he told Raoul. But Raoul still didn't look convinced. He gave Erik a look of pure evil and lunged with his sword. Luckily Erik moved and began to fend him off.

"Erik, what's going on?" Erik heard Meg say but didn't look in her direction. Meg ran down from the bedroom and down to the shore. Suddenly Christine ran out of her hiding place and the two women tried to stop the fight. Erik was suddenly knocked back then as he came beck to defend; Raoul drove the tip of his blade through Erik's shoulder. Meg gasped as large tears began to fall down her face. Erik stumbled back at the sudden shock of being stabbed. He fell onto the shore.

Meg was over him in a minute. Christine came over to Meg with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Meg, you are a stupid young girl. You have been living with the Phantom of the Opera all this time after what he did to me and Raoul?" she asked. Meg nodded.

"I am engaged to him Christine," she spat back at her ex best friend. She held up her hand to Christine and Christine saw it was exactly the same ring she had given back to Erik about a year ago.

"And Christine, I don'tcare about what he did to you. I am happy with him so will you leave us in peace?" she asked, tears pouring down her face. Raoul was wiping the blood of the point of his sword. He glanced at Erik

"Now, Phantom, that was the Point of No Return," he said and he took Christine's hand. They left the lair together and the portcullis closed behind them. Meg ripped a piece off her dress and pressed it against Erik's wound. He was not seriously injured. Erik had told Meg about having worse injuries than that.

"Meg Giry, and where did you learn to use language like that? Certainly not from me or your mother," he said with a grin on his face. She took off Erik's robe and went to get the bandages. Erik got up and went to his quiet room. Meg came in and saw him sitting on the floor cushions, with his hand still holding the piece of cloth to soak up the blood.

"Erik, are you alright?" Meg asked as she took the piece of cloth away from his wound to bandage it.

"Yes I am fine dear," he said to her. "Its weird having you take care of me. I usually like to take care of you." Meg smiled as she cleaned up the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"There, all better," she said. She leaned over and kissed where the wound was.

"I love you Erik," she said to him. "I don't know what I would do without you." But Erik put his finger to her lips.

"You never have to worry about that my love. I love you too and I am not going anywhere. We are going to get married and have lots of little Giry's," he said to her and she giggled at the thought.

"I am going through to bed now. You coming?" she said, turning to him and flashing some thigh. Erik's jaw dropped.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it," he said and they both went to the bedroom where they definitely did not go to sleep right away.

* * *

**This was a good chapter I think. I made something dramatic happen early. I don't know why. The idea came to my head and I had to write it down. But please tell me what you think!**

**Twinkle22 - Thank you for the great reviews. It was nice of you. I do love my Erik/Meg pairings also! Thank you again, all my love x x x x x x x**


	5. One Love, One Lifetime

**4. One Love, One Lifetime!**

Erik woke up in his bedroom to dim candlelight. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He then ran one hand over his stab wound as it was having an effect on him. He looked over at his bedmate. Meg was sound asleep with her arm lying over her face. He lay back down next to her and snuggled up to her side. He nuzzled his head into her neck. He ghosted his hand over her naked torso. She flinched slightly and turned towards him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Erik, stop it. You are like this every morning now and you tease me," she said to him. He smiled wickedly.

"You teased me so now I am teasing you," Erik said to her. He kissed her once more then got out of bed. He pulled on his discarded pants from the night before and his robe and went to his organ to compose. Meg still couldn't forget about the day before when the Vicomte had intruded on their peaceful life. They were so happy and yet some people couldn't let Erik live the life he had always deserved. She looked out of the room at Erik. He was sitting at his organ, pouring his heart and soul into the work before him. She sat up and wrapped a blanket around her body. She headed to the bathroom. She ran the water in the bathtub and poured some of her jasmine bubble bath into the steamy water. She dropped her sheet and stepped into the water. She settled herself in the tub and lay back. She had a lot on her mind and needed to relax. She gazed into the flickering flames of the nearby candles. She turned her head back to the door and got a shock when she saw Erik standing in the doorway wearing only his pants.

"Are you alright my love? You haven't said much this morning. Is it something I have done?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, not at all," she said. "It's just that when Raoul entered our home yesterday I thought he was going to kill you. I couldn't live by myself if you were gone," she told him. He gave her a sympathetic gaze and walked over to the bath. He knelt down beside the tub and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Meg, no one can get rid of the Phantom of the Opera that easily,"he told her. "I am going to be your husband and we are going to live a long and happy life together." She smiled at Erik and kissed him gently.

"I am just going to get washed up, can you make something for breakfast," she asked. He kissed her forehead gently and nodded.

"Oh, but first, will you wash my back," she asked. He nodded and grabbed the wash cloth. He put her special soap on it and began to wash down her back.

"Erik, do you think, when we get married that we will still live here?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"Well I don't have any intentions to move," he replied. "Do you?"

"I don't want to move," she said. "I was only thinking about when we have children." Erik nodded to show his understanding.

"I'll go make breakfast now, I am feeling slightly light headed with the smell of the jasmine and the soap," he said. She smiled and stood up in the bath, wrapping her big, fluffy towel around her. She got out and went to the bedroom to change.

**xxxxxx**

Raoul de Chagny woke up on his couch with his sword still in his hand. He had come from the phantom's lair and just collapsed in the living room while Christine went upstairs, fuming on the way. Raoul stood up and moved his long hair away from his eyes. He went to the kitchen and sat down, thinking about Meg being in 'captive' as he thought that's what was wrong. But she had tried to stop the fight and she said she was engaged. Engaged to that monster, Raoul thought.

Meanwhile Christine was in her room, thinking also about Meg, shouting at her the way she did. Her words echoed through her mind.

"And Christine, I don'tcare about what he did to you. I am happy with him so will you leave us in peace?" is what she said. Christine felt a tear leak down her cheek, thinking of her best friend sharing a home, a BED with Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, madman and monster. It made her get a nauseating feeling in her stomach. She looked out over the balcony to the snow-covered street below. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when sleep took over her.

**xxxxxx**

"Erik?" Meg asked. Erik looked up at Meg.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"You know that Christmas is in two weeks and we need to get presents so that means going up to the surface again. Will you come with me?" she asked him. He looked a bit fearful for a minute before nodding his head.

"Oh thank you," Meg said, kissing him passionately on the lips. She ran to the bedroom to get ready. Erik pulled on his shirt and his waistcoat and tied his cravat around his neck. Meg put on a beautiful sky blue dress that went round her shoulders. She pulled on a white cloak that she had. She pulled the fluffy hood up over her head and pulled on her shoes. She came out of the bedroom to se Erik pulling on his cloak and placing his fedora on his head. He sorted his white mask and picked up a small bag with money in it. Meg put it in her purse and they set off back up to the surface. Erik took her hand and squeezed it. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"It's alright Erik; you don't have to be scared of the outside world. Plus I'll be with you," she said, trying to comfort him. He smiled uneasily at her and carried on walking up towards the Opera Populaire foyer. The snow had started to fall thickly outside the doors of the Opera House. Erik went to the stables and pulled out his horse, Cesar, and helped Meg up onto it. He climbed on the back behind her and slid his arm around her stomach to hold her into the saddle. He grabbed the reins. He squeezed Cesar's sides with his heels and they set off towards the snow-covered town.

The town was not very busy but it still made Erik feel a little self-conscious. He tried to hide his mask as the horse galloped slowly through the town. Meg hand was on his as he held the reins.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course, I am just a little self conscious about my mask," he told her. He looked around but noticed no one even looking in his direction. He decided to be brave and he took his hood down. But no one seemed to even notice because his mask seemed to have blended in with the snow around him. Their attention was draw to a big house over the street, which appeared to be the de Chagny house.

"Here I want to go into this shop," Erik suddenly said. Meg noticed it as her favourite jewellery store. Erik got down off the horse.

"I'll be right back," he said and Meg nodded. He entered and Meg waited. Suddenly someone caught her eye. It was Countess Christine de Chagny. Christine noticed her friend too. But Meg didn't look happy to see her.

"What do you want? To ruin my life with Erik again?" she asked her ex best friend. But Christine didn't say anything back.

"I just don't know why you bother being with him. You will lose him because the mob will come after him again," she said, not trying to sound too negative. Meg glared at her friend.

"And will you be the one to bring them Christine?" Meg asked. Christine lowered her head in shame.

"I though so," Meg said. Suddenly a cloaked figure joined Meg on the horse. Erik looked down at Christine. Christine looked frightened. They stared onto each other's eyes for a minute before Christine walked back to the de Chagny manor.

"What did she want?" Erik asked Meg, holding him against her and grabbed the reins of the horse again.

"Oh, nothing worth listening to," Meg told him. He sighed and they headed further into the town.

**xxxxxx**

Erik and Meg arrived back at the Opera as dusk was arriving. Erik lifted Meg off Cesar and put the horse into the stable. He took Meg's hand and they entered the Opera Populaire only to be met by Madame Giry.

"And where have you two been?" she asked, smiling.

"Christmas shopping, Antoinette," Erik told her. She nodded.

"I am off to the dorms just now to get ready for practise. Rehearsals begin in ten minutes for the Don Juan Triumphant," she said and headed towards the stage. Erik and Meg headed down to the lair to get their costumes for the show. On the way down to the lair, Erik took Meg's hand.

"Do you think we should get married on Christmas Day, Boxing Dayor New Year?" Erik asked his bride-to-be.

"Boxing Day,we should get Christmas Day to spend together before we get married," she said. Erik stopped her and she turned to look at him.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her. She smiled. She leaned into him and kissed him. She took his hand and they went down to the lair to change for the show.

* * *

**I apologize dearly that this chapter was not put up sooner but I have been studying for exams. I am nearly finished my next chapter and it should be up in the next few days. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all dearly!**

**Don Juanita Triumphant: Thank you for your suggestions on how to improve my previous chapter. I have taken your advice and have changed it! Thank you again x x x x x x x x x x x**


	6. As Long As There's Christmas

**5. As Long As there's Christmas**

Two long weeks of rehearsals had passed and Erik and Meg were asleep in the lair. Madame Giry made her way down to the lair as it was Christmas morning. She reached the lair and went into the bedroom. Erik and Meg were snuggled into each other. Erik's head was nestled at Meg's neck and her hand was resting lightly on the covers, holding them up to cover her nudity. Madam Giry woke Meg up, but not Erik.

"What is it, mother?" she asked. But Madam Giry put her finger to her lips and told Meg to follow her. Meg got up and pulled on her robe. She followed Madam Giry out to the living room.

"Merry Christmas," Madam Giry said to her daughter. Meg looked astounded as decorations and a Christmas tree covered the lair.

"Mother, you did this?" Meg asked. Madam Giry nodded.

"Me and a few ballet girls came down last night and did this for you two. We know Erik has never experienced a proper Christmas with a family so we are helping him," she told her daughter. Meg hugged her mother.

"Here are your presents, one for Erik and one for you from me. I will see you at the performance tonight," she said, kissed her daughter and left their home. She ran back to the bedroom and saw Erik still fast asleep. She went over to the bed and took off her robe. She lifted the covers and covered his naked body with her own. She felt him shift under the sudden warmth of her body on top of his. She kissed his neck and played with the little tuft of hair that was on his chest.

"Good morning Meg," Erik said, with his eyes still closed.

"Merry Christmas Erik," she said, kissing his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at Meg.

"So tomorrow, we are getting married?" Erik asked. Meg nodded.

"Yes my love. Upon the stage of the Opera with everyone who works here watching," she told him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Come, let's open some presents," she said and got off of him. She pulled her robe back on and Erik pulled on a pair of clean pants.

"Oh Erik, close your eyes," Meg said suddenly. Erik raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why?" he asked. Meg smiled.

"Just do as I say," she said and he obeyed. She took his hands and led him out of the bedroom to the living area. She then stood him still and went behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You can look now," she said. Erik opened his eyes and got the shock of his life when he saw his home. He smiled. He turned to Meg.

"You did this?" he asked her. She looked around at all the decorations.

"No, mother and a few of the ballet girls came down to do this for us. Now let's open some presents," she said as they sat beside the Christmas tree.

**xxxxxx**

Christmas Day went fast for the people of the Opera Populaire. They were now getting ready for the performance of **Don Juan Triumphant.** Meg was nervous as it was one of her first performances as a Prima Donna and not a dancer. Erik and Meg were changing in their joint dressing room. Erik sensed that Meg was nervous. He finished adjusting the tight pants and shirt he had to wear and he walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Meg, are you alright?" he asked, worried slightly.

"Erik, I wanted to tell you earlier but I forgot, so I might as well tell you now," she said. Erik was confused.

"Tell me what, my love?" he asked. Meg smiled at him.

"Erik, I am having your child," she said. Erik looked shocked. Then he smiled. He was about to say something back when there was a knock on the door.

"Erik, Meg, ten minutes to curtain up," Madam Giry's voice said through the door. Erik kissed Meg passionately.

"We'll talk after the show," he said, the smile never leaving his face. He got up and pulled off his white mask. He replaced it with the black one. He put on his jacket then helped Meg with her corset. He placed the rose in her blond locks and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said and they left the dressing room to go to the stage.

**xxxxxx**

Meg was nervous. She was just moments away from walking out onto the stage. Erik sang his last line and Meg knew it was time. She walked out of the wings:

"_**No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy;**_

_**No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."**_

Meg sat down on the stage with her basket of roses. She took this chance to look around the audience. There were no police this time looking for Erik. She looked up at the manager's box, where she and Erik would usually sit but looked up to see the broad smile of her mother looking back at her. Then she looked at Box 5, and got the shock of her life. There, sitting in the box, was Raoul and Christine. They both smiled at her when she looked up but she pretended not to acknowledge them. Suddenly she heard Erik's heavenly voice fill the auditorium.

"_**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge;**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent;**_

_**I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge;**_

_**In you mind you've already succumbed to me,**_

_**Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me;**_

_**Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, **_

_**You've decided, decided."**_

Meg watched Erik intently. He never took his eyes from her as he sang these words of passion that should never have been meant for Christine at all. He looked around the audience as the last word emerged from his lips. He was drawn to Box 5 where he saw the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Chagny sitting. He glared at them from behind the mask for a minute before carrying on his verse.

"_**Past the Point of no Return, no backward glances;**_

_**Our games of make-believe are at an end!**_

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting;**_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend;**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us?**_

_**Past the Point of No Return, the final threshold;**_

_**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the Point of No Return?"**_

Erik had done everything to Meg that he had done towards Christine when they performed together, but with Meg, Erik put more passion into his caresses. Meg felt that every place Erik touched on her body was on fire. There was so much more passion between them compared to what there was with Christine and Erik. But this time, instead of walking away from Erik, she held his hands as she sang. They stared into each others eyes, a flicker of a smile on each of their faces:

"_**You have brought me to that moment where words run dry;**_

_**To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence!**_

_**I have come here hardly knowing the reason why;**_

_**In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining;**_

_**Defenceless and silent!**_

_**Now I am here with you, no second thoughts;**_

_**I've decided, decided!"**_

This Opera, between Erik and Meg, was basically a declaration of love for each other before the married each other. Meg let go of Erik's hands and they both turned towards their separate staircases, eyes never leaving each others.

"_**Past the Point of No Return, no going back now;**_

_**Our passion play has now, at last, begun;**_

_**Past all thought of "right" or "wrong", one final question;**_

_**How ling should we two wait before we're one?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race?**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames, at last, consume us?"**_

They both arrived at the top of their staircases and smiled at each other. Erik threw off his cloak and Meg let the lacy straps of her corset fall further down. Erik's smile widened slightly as this happened. She was teasing him, right here on stage. He loved it and Meg could tell.

"_**Past the Point of No Return, the final threshold;**_

_**The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn;**_

_**We've passed the Point of No Return!"**_

From Box 5, Christine had to admit that they were made for each other but that didn't stop her from hating both of them. She still wanted revenge on the hell that Erik had caused on her during the time of his obsession. She watched as he held and caressed Meg on stage.

Erik put his head on Meg's shoulder as he held her to his body. She smiled slightly as she felt Erik's hands slide over her abdomen.

"I love you Meg," he whispered into her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek. She had never, ever been in love before now.

"I love you too," she whispered. The Erik began to sing again.

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;**_

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude;**_

_**Say you want me, with you here, beside you;**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too;**_

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you!"**_

Meg began to cry slightly while he was in mid-song but then as he finished singing she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she heard the audience begin to applaud. But she continued to kiss him. When she broke away the audience were still applauding. They turned to the audience and took each other's hand. They bowed and descended the stairs to the wings. The rest of the cast came over to congratulate them on their success.

"Well done," Madam Giry said as she came down from the manager's box. "You two better get home. You are getting married in the morning. You need all the rest you can get." They nodded and Erik carried Meg, wedding style, down to the lair.

* * *

**Hiya everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to post! Was feeling unwell and also studying for tests and exams. I used Don Juan in this chapter, because I couldn't think of an opera to make up! But its more romantic with Erik and Meg and especially with Christine and Raoul watching. They are maing Christine jealous!**

**Erik and Meg's wedding in the next chapter with a bit of a dilemma! Tune in for that, love you all x x x x x x x x x x**


	7. Track Down This Murderer!

**6. Track Down This Murderer**

It was the morning of the happiest day of two people's lives. Erik and Meg had went there separate ways to get ready for the wedding. Erik was getting ready in the manager's office with a few of the ballet boys helping him. Meg was in the lair with her mother and a few ballet dancers who were to be her bridesmaids. The rest of the chorus were getting the stage ready for the marriage ceremony.

In the manager's office, Erik was putting the finishing touches to his tuxedo and his mask. He pulled on his leather gloves. Then he fixed his mask. He turned to the ballet boys.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked. They gave him the thumbs up and he smiled at them. Then they left and he got down to some paperwork for the Opera House before the ceremony

**xxxxxx**

Down in the lair, Meg was sitting at her dressing table while her mother did her hair. One of the other ballet dancers was applying her make up. She looked at her dress hanging up over a mirror and smiled. She was going to be married. Her mother finished her hair and applied her veil.

"Go and put your dress on now, my daughter," Madam Giry said. Meg looked at her mother and smiled. "I am so proud of you, finding a man like Erik." Madam Giry hugged her daughter. Meg began to weep. The she ran to put her dress on. Her dress was simple but very elegant. It was a white bodice with no sleeves or straps. The bodice clung to her for dear life and then it spread out into a very beautiful white skirt with a small train behind it. She had never felt or looked more beautiful in her life.

"Darling, it's time," her mother said, handing her the bouquet and kissing her cheek slightly.

"My last hour as an unmarried woman, mother," she said, a tear trickling down her face.

"I know Meg," Madam Giry nodded, weeping at the same time. "Erik is a very lucky man and you are a very lucky young woman to have found a man like him." Meg smiled and they all headed up to the stage together.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was standing in front of the priest on the stage as the wedding march began to play. Erik looked round and saw Meg, being led by Madam Giry, come on to the stage. He gasped at the sight of her in her dress. She gave him a smile as she kissed her mother on the cheek and handed her the bouquet. She walked in front of Erik and he took her hands in his.

"You look stunning," he whispered to her. She blushed a little as she mouthed back "thank you". Suddenly the priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear to witness the joyous union of Erik and Meg. We hope that the love they declare here today will be forever and always," he said. Erik smiled at Meg.

"Erik, your vows please," the priest said. Erik cleared his throat.

"Meg, without you, I don't know what I would do in life. You are my mind, my body and, most of all, my soul. I love you always Meg and I will stay with you until the day we part," he said, trying to hold back his tears. Meg let a stray tear slip down her cheek. She looked at her mother, who was wiping away her own tears.

"Meg, your vows please," the priest said. Meg looked up into Erik's eyes and smiled.

"Erik, from the day mother and I helped you back to health, I knew I loved you. You are the music in my life and when you sing, I feel my soul soaring. I would do anything to stay with you forever. I love you and always will," she told him. The priest handed Erik the ring to put on Meg's finger.

"Meg, I give you this ring as a token of our everlasting love and affection," he told her. Meg took the ring and slipped it onto Erik's finger.

"Erik, I give you this ring as a token of our everlasting love and affection," she said to Erik. They took each other's hands again. They smiled at each other.

"Finally, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Erik lifted the veil covering Meg's face and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone around them said "aww" and they broke apart and looked each other in the eye.

"I love you," he said to her. She smiled.

"I love you too," she said. Suddenly they were dragged away from the stage to the magnificent staircase in the foyer where an orchestra had been set up and a party had been put on to celebrate their wedding. Meg had the bouquet and went up a few stairs. All the women were screaming for it when she threw it. One of the ballet dancers, Madeline, caught it and blushed severely. Meg laughed and Erik handed her a glass of champagne.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Erik told her. He kissed her again. She smiled and took a sip of champagne.

"Would you like to dance? I always thought it was tradition for the bride and groom to dance first," Erik said, bowing to her. They put down their champagne and they told the orchestra to play. He took Meg's hand and placed his other hand on her waist and they began to dance slowly to the music.

**xxxxxx**

It was getting late and Erik and Meg decided to retire for the night. They said goodnight to Madam Giry and all of their workmates and headed down to the lair. Erik carried Meg, wedding style, to the bedroom and laid her on her back on the bed. She smiled at him as she removed her veil.

"I can't believe we are married," Meg said to Erik. Erik smiled and kissed his wife. She began to undo his jacket and his cravat and they were soon tossed aside. Erik had her dress off in seconds, which left her in her undergarments. She began on his shirt when a loud bang came from out in the main lair. Someone was in the lair. Erik got up and Meg covered herself with the blanket. Erik looked out in the main lair. He looked at the portcullis. It was open. Suddenly a voice shouted "Get him" and then he was surrounded by armed soldiers with guns. He then felt a rope round his neck and he was tackled to the ground. Just then he heard screaming and Meg was dragged out of the bedroom by two drunk-looking men.

"Let's have fun with the little bitch," one of them said.

"No, you will not harm her," Erik roared at the two men. One of them sauntered towards Erik and punched him square in the jaw.

"Erik!" Meg shouted. But she was grabbed and thrown against the hard stone wall. Suddenly Erik looked around the lair and saw Raoul and Christine watching him with evil smiles on their faces.

"No, please don't hurt my Angel," Erik begged them. "She is having my child!" He yelled it so loud that it echoed around the caverns of his home. There was a sudden silence apart from Meg's pained whimpers. Suddenly Raoul stepped forward and signalled to the other men.

"Take them away," he shouted and was obeyed almost immediately.

* * *

**I am sorry that had to happen but I wanted a bit of a scene to happen! But you like? Don't like? Please Read and Review! Meg and Erik are great together! Don't give up on them! Love you all x x x x **


	8. An Eternity Of This Before Thier Eyes?

**7. An Eternity Of This Before Their Eyes?**

Erik woke up from his unconscious state when the sound of laughter filled his ears. He opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of a prison cell. He looked up at the bars to see about twenty people looking in at him. He suddenly realised that his face was bare for everyone to see. He put his hand over his face to cover his deformity and people outside the cell began to boo because he wasn't showing them what they had paid to see. He found his mask lying on the floor and put it on his face. He looked around the cell and saw Meg lying on the floor in the corner in only her undergarments from the night before. Tears began to fall down his face.

"Meg? Meg, my love, wake up," he said, crawling over to her. He turned her over and put his hand on her stomach. She suddenly jerked awake at his sudden contact.

"Erik, my love," she said, sitting up and pulling him to her. He put his two hands against her stomach.

"Are you and the baby alright?" he asked. She sat against the cold stone wall. She rested her hands on her stomach. Erik looked up at the crowd who were still gathered at the door. They were being shooed away. Suddenly the cell door opened and in came two guards. They both grabbed Erik by the shoulders and pulled him out of the cell.

"Meg! Meg!" he shouted over and over as he got dragged down the corridor, away from his wife. The cell door was closed again, leaving Meg on her own in the middle of a dirty prison cell, mere hours after she got married. She sat in the corner and cried for ages.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was taken to a room where Christine and Raoul were sitting. He was thrown onto the floor in front of them. He didn't even attempt to get up.

"Even the infamous Phantom of the Opera can't even pick himself up from the floor," Raoul said, taking a sip of the brandy in the glass in front of him. Erik looked up at him, his eyes pricked with tears which were threatening to fall down his face.

"Shut it fop," he said to Raoul. But Raoul just laughed.

"Even that statement is getting old," he said sniggering. Christine just sat at his side, glaring down at Erik on the floor. Raoul sent the guards from the room. As soon as the door closed, Erik took his chance. He picked himself up off the floor and threw himself at Raoul. But Raoul made a quick move and pulled out his sword.

"We want to have some fun," he said, pointing his sword right at Erik's voice box. Erik gulped, not knowing what was going to happen to him.

**xxxxxx**

Meg was sitting in the prison cell, running her hands over her belly.

"It's alright little one. Daddy and mummy will be alright. We will be a family and live happily ever after," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. She jumped suddenly when the cell door opened again and Erik was thrown back into the cell. Meg crawled over from the wall to her husband.

"Erik! Are you alright?" she asked, rolling him over. She suddenly broke down into tears when she saw the state her husband was in. His shirt was torn and he had blood oozing out of a fresh wound on his chest, not far from where his heart should be. She shook him slightly but he didn't wake. She picked up his hand and placed it against her stomach.

"Please be alright, for your son's sake," she said, weeping heavily. She ripped a bit of his shirt off and put it over the wound in his chest. He suddenly jerked awake when he felt pain go through the wound.

"Meg?" he asked, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Erik, I am here my love," she said, wiping up the blood. "Stay with me." Erik blinked a few times to get his eyes into focus.

"I am not going anywhere, my love," he said to her. He sat up and sat with his back against the cold stone wall.

"Who did this to you Erik?" she asked.

"Raoul. He wanted to get me back for the hell I have given Christine," he said. Meg snuggled up to him.

"Erik, I want to go home. I want us to have a proper family, where the baby can grow up. I don't want to have to give birth in a prison cell," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"It's alright my love, you won't. We'll get out of here," he said.

**xxxxxx**

Madam Giry knew something was wrong when she went down to Erik's lair and no one was there. She went to the bedroom. She saw Erik's jacket, cravat and waistcoat on the floor, along with Meg's dress, but no Erik and Meg. Where could they have gone? She certainly didn't see them leave the Opera House. She decided to wait in the lair for the night to see if they would come home. She was worried.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is short but I haven't had time to do much updating. But do read and review please! Love you all xxxx**


	9. What Raging Fire Shall Flood The Soul?

**8. What Raging Fire Shall Flood The Soul?**

It had been a month since Erik and Meg had been captured. They were transferred to Raoul and Christine's home where they had been locked in the cellars, which was like a prison cell on its own. Meg was getting weaker by the day and Erik knew that Meg not eating would not be helping with the baby either. She had gotten bigger over the last month. Erik couldn't wait until she gave birth but knew that he would just have to hope to be out before that time came. Suddenly the door was opened and one of the guards from the previous prison had come in. He unrolled a scroll and held it up. He read:

"Meg Giry, with permission from the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Chagny, you are free to leave and return home," he read. Meg sighed a sigh of relief.

"Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, with permission of the Police Force and the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Chagny, you are sentenced to burn at the stake in the middle of Paris until you are dead," he said. At this, Meg broke down into tears and threw herself on Erik. He was too shocked to respond. The guard left and suddenly Christine walked in. Meg flew at her.

"You wench! How could you let them do this to him?" she said, slapping her full force across the face. Christine repelled back, shocked as Meg hit her.

"He is innocent," Meg cried at her then fell into a heap at Christine's feet. Erik was sitting against the wall of the cellar, still not able to take in what the guard had said.

"Can't you let us both go?" Meg sobbed. Christine was about to answer when two guards came in. One grabbed Meg, ready to take her back to the Opera and one grabbed Erik and chained him to the wall. Christine walked up to him as he was chained. Right in front of Meg, she got up on her tiptoes and went to kiss Erik but repelled back when Erik spat in her eyes. She wiped his saliva out of her eye and slapped him fully across the cheek. He just sneered and turned away from her. Christine signalled to the guard to take Meg away.

"No MEG!" Erik shouted as she was dragged away. Christine turned to Erik. She opened her mouth to say something to him but no sound emerged. She broke down into tears and fled from the room.

**xxxxxx**

Meg was taken back to the Opera Populaire. She ran inside as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned the corner to go to the Opera dorms when her mother emerged. Meg threw herself at her mother.

"Meg, you silly girl! Where have you been?" Madam Giry asked.

"Mother, Erik is going to be burned at the stake by Raoul and Christine. We have to do something," she said. She broke down into tears in her mothers arms. Madam Giry stroked Meg's hair. Suddenly Meg began to cough and she began to feel weak. Her mother noticed this.

"Come Meg, you'll catch your death and the baby won't be healthy," she said leading her to the ballet dormitories. She changed Meg into a nightdress and put her to bed.

"Meg, where is Erik?" Madam Giry asked.

"He is being transferred back to the prison today. We were in the de Chagny cellar for about a month," she managed to say before she fell asleep. Madam Giry watched her daughter for a while. Then she went to get one of the ballet dancers, Madeline, and asked her to stay with Meg. She nodded willingly and Madam Giry gathered her cloak and headed to the prison to visit her son-in-law.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was asleep in the prison cell. He was jerked awake when one of the guards shouted his name. Suddenly he saw a figure of a woman at the bars of the cell. He moved closer and noticed it as Madam Giry. He crawled right over to the bars and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles.

"Thank God you are here. You have to get me out of here," he said to her. She looked around.

"Meg is sick. The baby might not be fully healthy when she gives birth if she doesn't keep in the conditions she is in just now," Madam Giry said. Erik was terrified something would happen to Meg.

"She won't die, will she?" Erik asked, tears threatening to fall. "I am getting executed tomorrow. I want to see my darling." Madam Giry shed a tear which Erik wiped away with a thumb.

"Don't cry on my behalf Antoinette. When I pass on, you must keep Meg safe. Please promise me you will," he asked of her, hands trembling as he cupped her cheeks to look at him. "You have always been my best friend, please promise me."

"But Erik …"

"No 'buts' Antoinette. Promise me," he demanded. She looked down at the floor then back into his eyes before mouthing "I promise." He smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Madam, your time is up," came the guard's voice. Madam Giry kissed his cheek through the bars and put her hood back over her head and left, Erik watching her as she walked away.

"Goodbye Antoinette," he whispered before resting himself in the corner of the prison cell again, awaiting his fate of the following day.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is not longer but I am going to make up for it in Chapter 9. Next Chapter: Erik's execution! What will happen! Please Read and Review! Love you all x x x x x**


	10. When Will The Flames At Last Consume Us?

**9. When Will The Flames, At Last, Consume Us?**

It was the day of execution for Erik. He had been put in handcuffs and put in a different cell which was near to the place where he was going to be killed. He only hoped Meg was there so he could see her one last time. Suddenly the door opened and Raoul and Christine de Chagny walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" Erik asked.

"We just wanted to say that there is no way you will get out of this one. The Phantom of the Opera may be able to get out of all his tricks at the Opera, but not now," Raoul sneered at Erik.

"I want to see Meg," he said, not paying any attention to what Raoul had just said. Raoul just snorted.

"You really think Meg wants to see you?" he asked. Erik was confused.

"What? Of course she would want to see me. I love her and she loves me," Erik said. Raoul sighed.

"I have had enough of this garbage that comes from you, Erik. You will be burned at the stake in an hour. You better be prepared," he threatened and held the door open for Christine to exit. He closely followed suit. Erik watched as they left. He got onto his knees and put his hands together. He prayed.

"Please God, I know I haven't been the best of people, but I pray you save me from my fate. It's not time for me to die. I am having a child with my wife. Please let me be there to see the new life of my child enter the world. I beg you. Amen!" he said, and then sat back against the stone wall, waiting for the time to come.

**xxxxxx**

Madam Giry and Meg were both getting ready to go to Erik's execution. Meg could not stop from crying. Her mother tried to comfort her best she could. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's almost time to go," Madeline, the ballet dancer, said to them. Madam Giry nodded to her. The door closed again and she turned to Meg, who was sitting upon the divan with her hands settled on her pregnant belly.

"Mama; is this really happening?" she asked, tears flooding her cheeks.

"I'm afraid so," Madam Giry said, trying to comfort her daughter. Meg broke down and sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Well come on, my daughter. We must go. We promise to be there for him, no matter what," Madam Giry told Meg. Meg nodded and pulled on her cloak. Madam Giry did the same.

"Erik knows I love him," Meg whispered. Madam Giry put her arm around her daughter.

"I know he does. He loves you too," she said. They hailed a carriage and they climbed in.

"To the execution of the Phantom of the Opera please," Madam Giry said. And the carriage set off for the execution.

**xxxxxx**

When the carriage arrived at the execution, Meg saw how much of a crowd had gathered to see Erik die. She began to weep again. They climbed out of the carriage. People were chanting "burn him" all over the place and Meg was afraid. Afraid that after this, she would die herself because of the loss of her husband. Madam Giry took her hand and they pushed through the crowd to the front. Suddenly booing came from the crowd as a door opened from the prison and Erik was dragged out, blindfolded and handcuffed, by two guards up to the platform so everyone in the crowd could see him. He was tied to a pillar and his blindfold was taken off. He let his eyes get used to the light before having a look around the crowd. He looked in every direction then his eyes sought Meg. Suddenly, he looked down and saw Meg and Madam Giry, teary eyed, looking up at him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he watched his wife in the crowd.

"Meg!" he shouted. Suddenly the crowd was hushed by Raoul de Chagny as he walked up onto the platform. The guards started loading the bails of hay and straw around his feet to set fire too. Raoul unrolled some sort of scroll and began to read off it aloud.

"Phantom of the Opera, you have been sentenced to burn at the stake. Your crimes include murder and robbery. These are both serious crimes which receive the death penalty. You are to burn until you are dead," Raoul said before rolling the scroll back up. Suddenly Raoul called Meg up onto the platform to say her last words to Erik.

Meg walked up onto the platform and walked to Erik. He wouldn't even look at her. She lifted his chin up and kissed him passionately on the lips. There were some disgusted murmurs in the crowd. Meg could taste the salt of tears while they kissed but it was hard to say whose they were. They broke apart and Meg threw her arms round him.

"I love you Erik. I won't forget you, ever. I'll name the baby after you," she said. She let him go and he knelt down, with his hands handcuffed behind the pillar, and kissed her stomach.

"Tell him his daddy will always be with him," Erik said. Meg kissed him once more then broke down into tears and went back down beside her mother. Erik looked at Madam Giry. She blew him a kiss and he bowed his head to her. They smiled at each other before Madam Giry broke down into tears also. Erik straightened up against the pillar, ready for his fate.

"Phantom, any last words?" Raoul asked. Erik nodded. He looked at Meg.

"I love you Meg. Take care of our son," he said. Then he turned to Raoul. "And YOU are a fop." The executioner came forward with a lighted torch ready to light the kindling at Erik's feet. Raoul stepped down from the platform. Erik watched as the executioner stepped forward.

Suddenly, a voice echoed above the crowd.

"STOP!" yelled Christine de Chagny over the crowd. There were gasps from the crowd. The executioner stopped with the fire mere inches from Erik's face. He had beads of sweat trickling down the uncovered half of his face. Christine came up to the platform, took a knife from the executioner's belt and cut the ropes that bound him to the pillar. She pulled him away from the executioner.

"He is innocent," she shouted. The crowd were murmuring in whispers. Meg ran up to the platform and threw herself on Erik. He hugged her and kissed her face all over. His hands went to her stomach. She smiled at him as tears poured down her face. She turned to Christine.

"I am sorry Meg. It was mostly Raoul's plan but he said he would kill me if I didn't go along with the execution," she said.

"Damn right," Raoul said, coming up behind them. Christine turned and found herself staring down the barrel of his revolver. He readied the gun so he could shoot.

"Goodbye Christine," he said but before he had a chance to pull the trigger, Erik tackled him and they both fell off the edge of the platform. In mid fall, the gun went off and when the hit the ground both men were still. No movement came from either of them. Meg screamed when she looked over the edge. There was a puddle of blood forming. But the question was, whose was it ?

* * *

**How evil am I. What happens next! Only I know! I'll update soon, love you all x x x x x**

**Unseen-Presence:****I know that they didn't burn people in those days but I just wanted a change. Thank you for informing me but I did look into it and lots of people have used hanging in their stories but I just wamted a change. But I hope you like my story anyway x x x**

**PhantomTeen26: Hiya Gordon, its nice to know that you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted a bit of a catch to happen but I am nearly on the process of finishing. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me, love Keeny x x x x x x**


	11. Let Their Fantasies Unwind!

**10. Let Their Fantasies Unwind!**

Meg and Christine both descended from the platform and went over to their husband's. Madam Giry came over and rolled Erik off the top of Raoul. The gun was lying on Raoul's chest, next to a bullet hole a few mere inches from his heart. But it was no use. He was dead. The crowd had gathered round to see the commotion. Meg knelt next to Erik and saw blood soaking through his shirt. She unbuttoned it and saw that, strangely, he was unharmed. The blood was from Raoul's bullet wound. Christine stood up and walked away from Raoul. She had loved him, once. She knelt beside Meg. Meg threw her arms around her best friend.

"I am sorry Meg," she apologized again. Meg shook her head.

"It's not your fault. But now our husband's are both dead," Meg said, breaking down into tears. Christine cradled her best friend in her arms as she looked at Erik. He was lying sprawled on his back, the blood from Raoul's wound all over his shirt. His mask was askew and his eyes were closed. Christine looked away from his body. It was a horrid sight to see. Her own husband dead next to his enemy. Meg let go of Christine and lifted Erik's head. She put it on her lap and fixed his mask on his face. Suddenly, to everyone's astonishment, Erik began to move.

"Erik?" Meg said, stroking his hair with her fingertips. Erik didn't say anything. Madam Giry took one of his hands.

"Erik, wake up, my love," Meg said to him. His eyelids began to flicker.

"Meg?" he said, the pain in his voice recognizable. She stroked his hair and whispered "Shhh" to him. He moved slightly and Meg took one arm round her shoulder and Christine took the other. Madam Giry went on ahead and hailed a carriage. Christine got in first and helped Erik into the seat next to her. Then Meg got in and Madam Giry got in the front with the driver.

"The Opera Populaire," Madam Giry said and the carriage set off for the Opera House. As the carriage moved off, Christine looked out of the window at the dead body of her husband. She smiled. She was now free.

**xxxxxx**

They got back to the Opera House. All the ballet girls and boys were crowding him, asking how he was and offering to help. But Madam Giry shooed them back to the ballet dorms and she continued to help Christine and Meg get Erik down to the lair. Meg took him to the bedroom and helped his change his clothes. His back had been hurt from the fall and needed some help. Then they sat down on the edge of the bed together. Meg took Erik's hands in hers.

"I am glad to have you home Erik. I don't know what I would have done without you," she said but Erik put his finger to her lips. He smiled.

"I am home now," was all he said before climbing into bed and falling asleep quickly. Meg took off his mask and placed it next to the bed on a table. She turned to her wedding dress which was lying on the floor. She picked it up and hung it in the armoire. Then she picked up Erik's coat and cravat. She put them down on his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"We're all going to be one happy family now," she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She went back out into the living area. Christine was sitting on the couch, no doubt feeling a bit anxious about being back in Erik's home. Meg came and sat beside her and took her hands.

"Thank you for stopping them," she said to Christine. She smiled and kissed Meg's cheek.

"I must leave Meg. People will come asking me about Raoul's death. And I know that it wasn't Erik to blame," she said, standing up. "May I see him?" Meg nodded and Christine went to the bedroom. She saw Erik's sleeping form on the bed and she went over to him. She looked down upon the twisted flesh of his deformed cheek.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you," she said to his sleeping form. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry into her hands. Meg came into the bedroom and saw Christine crying. She hugged her friend.

"Maybe you should go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow," Meg suggested. Christine nodded and left. Meg went to the armoire and pulled out a nightgown. She began to undress.

"I've not seen that body in a while," Erik's voice suddenly said. "Don't put anything on, just come to bed." Meg climbed under the covers, then pulled off her corset and dropped it to the floor. She saw Erik get out of his clothes and she had to help him with his shirt. Then they snuggled up to each other. Erik suddenly heard Meg sniff and he looked into her teary eyes.

"Meg, my love. Why the tears?" he asked. She looked at him. She kissed him passionately on the lips. He closed his eyes and let the feeling he hadn't had in two months wash over him. He kissed her back. When she broke away, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I am just glad that our child will have a father now," she said and started to sob. Erik felt tears building up too and had no choice but to let them go. He cried with her for about ten minutes.

"Oh Erik, there's something you need to feel," she said. She took Erik's hand and laid it on her stomach. He waited for a minute and suddenly smiled when he felt the baby kick at his hand. He kissed Meg and held her close to him.

"I've missed this," she said. Erik nodded and kissed her neck. His kisses got more heated and she kissed him back. Then they made love to consummate the marriage they had two months earlier.

* * *

**Awww, Erik and Meg are reunited! You knew I wouldn't kill Erik. No way! Anyway, I am nearly at the end of my fanfic. Just the Epilogue to go! Hope you can R & R for me! Love you all x x x x**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Music Was His First Love But She Will Be His Last!**

"ERIK!" Meg screamed as another contraction washed over her. She squeezed Christine's hand while her mother dabbed her forehead with a cold compress.

"Mother, where's Erik?" Meg asked.

"He'll be back anytime soon. He had just gone into town. Christine, go outside and see if he's coming," Madam Giry said. Christine ran downstairs and out of the front door. She looked around and saw Erik trotting towards the house on Cesar.

"Erik, its time," she shouted before running back inside the house. Erik jumped off Cesar and ran in the front door and upstairs, two at a time. He was about to run into the bedroom when Madam Giry shouted "no men allowed Erik. Sorry, you'll have to wait." Then all of a sudden a nurse came out of the bathroom with a basin of water and some towels.

Erik sat down and waited. He heard Meg screaming and wanted her to stop.

"Erik! Mother, please let him in," Meg screamed. The door opened and Madam Giry gestured him in. He ran in and went straight to Meg's side.

"Erik, why did you do this to me? I am going to kill you when this thing comes out of me," she said. Erik just smiled, hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

"Meg honey, you're going to have to push," the nurse said, setting towels around her. Erik had an idea. He got onto the bed and sat behind Meg so she could rest against him. She grabbed onto the material of his pants and readied herself for pushing.

"One, two, three, push Meg," the nurse said. Meg sat forward and screamed as pain hit her. She pushed as hard as she could then fell back on Erik's chest.

"Keep going Meg," Madam Giry said. Meg sat forward again and pushed with all her might.

"I see the head," the nurse screamed. Meg seemed to relax slightly. But she continued to push.

"One more push should do it Meg," the nurse said as she saw the shoulders and chest. Meg pushed one last hard push and then fell back against Erik in exhaustion. The cord was cut and the baby was taken to the wash basin. Suddenly it let out a huge cry. Erik kissed Meg's sweating forehead. The nurse wrapped the baby up and brought it over to Meg. It was settled in Meg's arms. She moved the blanket and looked upon her child's face. It was her new baby boy. He had his father's deformity, his mother's eyes and his father's dark tuft of hair on its head.

"Even though he is deformed like me, he is the most perfect little boy in the whole world," Erik said as Meg as she handed him his son. Tears began to fall down Erik's unmasked cheek. He sat on the bed with Meg and kissed her passionately.

"He's beautiful," Meg said. Erik ran his long fingers down his son's tiny deformed cheek.

"We are a happy family now," she said to Erik. Erik couldn't agree more!

**xxxxxx**

Months past and baby Christophe had begun crawling, then soon after that walking. He would wander off and Erik would find him sleeping in a corner with his father's mask in his hand.

Erik loved his family so much that he wouldn't have given any of them up for anything.

One day he was sitting at his organ composing. Christophe crawled up the little stone stairs to the organ where he tried to get his father's attention. Erik looked down to see Christophe. He picked him up and sat him on his knee. Christophe started to hit at the piano keys.

"Now I know its not you making that racket Erik," Meg said, coming up to join them by the organ. Erik shuffled over to let Meg sit on the bench.

"You know Meg. As I sit here, I realise. Music was my first love, but then I realise that you will be my last!" he said to her. She kissed him and hugged him.

"You will be my last!"

**THE END!**

* * *

**There! Finished! Complete! Finis! OMG I am so finished this fic! Please Read and Review! Please! Love you all x x x x x **


End file.
